Sir Cecil
by NotUsedAnymorelolololololo
Summary: A cute little oneshot about how Porom might feel about Cecil. Rated K plus to be safe. FFIV


Sir Cecil… By Partially Crazy. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 4. I wish I did, though.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Porom's POV

You know, it's funny, this emotion.

As we travel down the Lunar Subterrene, I follow him. Gazing at his golden cloak, his silver hair, and shining armour. It's so hard to believe that this will all be over soon.

When I first met him, he had raided our town, and stolen the Crystal we guarded with our lives. There weren't many survivors. From that day, I had an enormous hatred for this man. He mercilessly killed our teachers in front of our eyes. I'm normally quite calm in such a situation, but I had to look at my brother for consolation, but he was scared too. The glint in his eyes was real fear. He was terrified. We were terrified. He stalked our dreams, took over our nightmares, and if we died, he was the one who would take us down to hell.

However, the Dark Knight came back. Palom and I hid outside while the Elder talked to the Knight. The Elder called us in. There were butterflies in my stomach, the kind that appear when a person knows they're going to die soon. I took a deep breath, and entered.

Though he still had his armour on, the Knight wasn't the same person. He introduced himself as Cecil, in a kind, comforting voice. Nowhere near the gruff tone of his raid the month before. The Elder explained that Cecil was going to be a Paladin. I've heard of those warriors, paladins. They were as handsome as the princes in stories, and twice as nice. Though most girls my age wanted to be swept off their feet by a noble Prince Charming, I would have went for the Gallant Paladin, myself. Risking his life to save the damsel in distress. Not only showing mercy to good, but to darkness as well. Only killing those deserving of it. I truly believed that Cecil could change and embrace the light. I had to bring Palom in to see that, so he came in and went along.

My confidence for Sir Cecil increased when Great Sage Tellah showed up. Apparently, he had met him before, and both were good friends. They talked for a little bit. Sir Cecil sounded rather emotional when he mentioned Rosa. Palom correctly inferred that she was his girlfriend. I told Palom to stay quiet about it, but at the same time, I wish thatI couldkill that wretch so that I could have Cecil all to myself. Greedy, yes. But I was thinking that then.

My attraction for him grew when we had slain Scarmiglone. The Dark Knight was given a test. I was the first to help him with it. Tellah and Palom followed suit, but Sir Cecil insisted that we stand by and watch. I stared in horror as my hero fell to the darkness within him. I tried desperately toassist him, but we were all bound by an invisible force, which prevented us from moving. Sir Cecil tried as much as he could to get up, but he ultimately fell, defeated. I wanted to shout, but I couldn't, as my sadness covered my entire being. But then, the most peculiar thing happened.

His dark incarnation disappeared and became dust, swept off into the wind. The newborn paladin brought himself up and examined his surroundings. In victory, he raised his sword in the air. I rushed over to see if he was okay. Palom came to see, too. Tellah stayed back, for some odd reason. Sir Cecil hugged me, and carried me up in happiness, that the evil was cleansed out of his soul. I was happy for him, too. Since that day, I had gained a greater respect for him.

When we returned home, Palom and I voted that we wanted to go along with the paladin, rather than study more. Palom hated studying, and I liked my new friends, so we left.

The second trial was time for me to show him what I could do, rather than vice versa.  
Golbez, the man responsible for all our sadness, set up a trap in Castle Baron. As we started to leave with our new friend Cid in tow, the walls of the hall we were in started to push together. I quickly thought of an idea to keep everyone from dying, so I shared it with Palom, and we stood on either side of Sir Cecil. The rest of the people asked us what we were doing, but we only gave them little bits of our actual plan. It was only until when the walls nearly squashed everyone when we managed a loud "BREAK!" and turned to stone. I last remembered hearing him yell our names out, and I only thought that that action would show Sir Cecil just how much I cared for him.

The Elder restored us with a spell that none of us knew. I think he said something like 'Basuna', but I'm not quite sure. I told the Elder what was happening, but he already knew. We ran off to find a fleet of airships to assist the group as needed.

That's all a blur now. Now, he has taken me, Palom, Rosa and Kain with him to the moon to annihilate the ultimate evil. I'm quite happy he chose me to take rather than Rydia and Edge and the others.

And here we are. So close to Zemus. Yet so far from happiness. As we rest in our Cottage that we set up for the night, I hear a person entering my room. I see the light from the main part of the Cottage. It's Cecil. He's talking to me now.

"Porom?"

I crawl out of my blanket. "Yes?"

He went on. "I know what you think of me."

My heart stops cold. I had forgotten that as a Paladin, he could scan a person's mind. My heart then beats faster, pumping more blood through my body than I'd like. I breathe faster, too. My palms are sweating copiously, anxious for his response.

Sir Cecil finally said what he had to say after what seemed like forever. "I'm sorry, Porom. I'm in love with Rosa."

Then, I burst. I break into tears just like I practice in battle. Only these tears aren't from instinct. They're from actual sadness. I feel like the incident from the Red Wings happened again. Sir Cecil tries to comfort me. Soon, I stop crying enough to hear what else he had to say.

"Porom, I think you're a very pretty girl, and a very sweet person, too. It's just…"

He trailed off. I hated it when he didn't finish a sentence. However, he went back to his original statement. "Porom, you're just not old enough. I like you too, but at your age, it is forbidden. Just allow me to part with this." Sir Cecil then kissed me on my forehead. I wish it would have been on the lips, but that is disallowed, and I understand that. He then left the room, winking at me, as he left with,  
"I love you, Porom, and I always will."

He shut the door, afterward. I said in return,

"I love you, Sir Cecil. Always."

I snuggled in my blanket, and dreamed of the day that Sir Cecil and I could be together again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: I know that this fic might have a high "ick" factor, but sometimes, this actually happens in life. Please take that in note.

Also, I know Basuna only cures temporary status effects in other Final Fantasies, but where else does it go if it's not in FF4?


End file.
